


Friendship Between Witches

by Palizinha



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Luz sneaks into Hexside again.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Amity Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Friendship Between Witches

Amity wouldn’t admit it, but she liked having Luz around well enough.

The girl was baffling. Amity tried but she genuinely couldn’t understand her. Who sees something they legitimately can’t do and try to do it anyway? Not only that, but somehow succeeds? Amity had worked hard to get to where she was, but she would admit that talent had helped along the way.

“Aren’t you banned?” Amity finally asked, a bit confused as to why Luz was at school again.

“Well, technically only if someone sees me,” Luz said, every bit the outlaw her teacher was, apparently. “I’d appreciate it if you kept quiet.”

“I’m not a huge fan of rule-breaking,” Amity said, but knew she wasn’t actually going to tell anyone in charge that Luz had sneaked in again. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Willow has a big plant test thingy, so I thought I’d wait for her, commemorate with her if she does well, make her feel better if she does poorly, just be a friend,” Luz explained.

That sounded rather nice. Amity didn’t really have friends, only admirers.

“Well, I’ll leave you to… be a friend,” Amity said, preparing to walk away.

Or you could join us,” Luz suggested, and Amity turned at her in shock.

“You might not know that, but I haven’t exactly been nice to your friend,” Amity said awkwardly. She didn’t do conversation well, but that wasn’t an excuse, because at least some of the things she had said, she had meant it.

“Then this is your opportunity to do better!” Luz said, reaching out her hand to touch Amity’s.

Amity almost pulled her hand away, but something stopped her.

“You don’t think she would mind, then?” Amity asked, because she really wanted to stay. She didn’t like Willow that much, but the only thing she really knew about her was that she sucked when she was on the Abomination track. Supposedly she did much better in the plant track, so maybe they would be commemorating.

“Willow is nice, and she’ll be nice to you too. She knows you’re my friend,” Luz said simply, and Amity had to stop herself from staring. Her hand was warm, still on Luz’s hold. Being the best was a lonely road and while Amity wouldn’t trade her chance to be on the Emperor’s Coven for friendship, maybe she could have both. “Gus will be joining us, he’s nice too.”

“And we could all be friends?” Amity asked, trying to hold back the emotion on her voice.

“Sure, why not?”

And then Amity waited for Willow with Luz.


End file.
